


FICTOBER 2019 DAY 03: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

by siyeonists



Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Fromis, THIS IS NOT ANGST, another contribution to the little fromis fics we have, flovers please write, fromis_9, give me fromis fics, hopefully I'm doing this right, i clearly dont know how to tag, i guess, i need more fromis fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: Apocalypse either brings death or rebirth to those affected by it. Chaos brings fear but among that wreck, there's also the light that will guide you home.or an AU where Hayoung fears nothing and Saerom fears a lot.





	FICTOBER 2019 DAY 03: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I said on my twitter account that the oneshots I will post under this series 'fictober 2019' will only consist of 2k to 3k words but I finished this one with 4.8k words and honestly, I'm surprised as well. 
> 
> Have a great read. Please bear with me <3

If there’s something that Saerom dislikes the most, it’s when someone tries to ignore all her scolding. She doesn’t scold for nothing, she scolds because she cares for the person. She scolds because she’s afraid that the same thing will happen again and that they will get hurt again. She will feel bad once it repeats. The last thing Saerom would want is someone precious to her getting hurt.

Her head is heating up and if she tries to open her mouth, she will accidentally let out some words she will sure regret later. She darts her attention to the person who has her knees folded, eyes fixated on the floor. Saerom sighs, offering her hand in front of her.

**“Remember that this should never happen again.”** Saerom stated with full authority evident in her voice. She pulls the woman up, supporting her after getting her knees bruised up from her wild play earlier. **“Put some disinfectant on your wounds.”**

The other just nodded, eyes glittering. **“When you said this should never happen again, you meant me falling on my ass right? So that means I can still practice my skills right?”** Saerom stops her from running away but the other spun her body around, escaping from her grip.

**“Hayoung! You’re not supposed to practice an hour before dinner! You might fall again!”** Saerom yells, but the other did not give her a glance and only waved. **“Hayoung!”**

**“If I fall, I’ll try not to get hurt. Promise!”** Hayoung yells back before disappearing.

Hayoung is a playful agent but she’s just starting work. Despite her flexibility, she always stumbles upon nonexistent things. Hayoung’s strength is that she could escape from anything, just like what she did earlier, trying to get away from Saerom. It’s her body helping her during emergency escape missions. Hayoung is a good listener except when it comes to training her body. She wants to jump around, pulling all her muscles, not minding it even if her face gets dirtied by the ground, she will still find it amusing. For Hayoung, every fall is a level-up. But this isn’t a game. What they’re doing is not a game.

**“Saerom, we have caught a signal from another city. There might be other survivors still alive out there.”** Gyuri peeks her head out, with a small radio on her hand. Saerom nods, forgetting about Hayoung and her wild adventure.

It’s been months after a chemical had an outbreak that caused deaths, misunderstandings and sufferings to the people who are still lucky enough to be breathing. It happened just after one school day. Saerom and Gyuri are on their way home when people started running from different locations and some of them are attacking the others. With a closer look, those who were attacked are either killed or transformed just like the person who bit them. Saerom and Gyuri manages to escape the chaos and they wandered around the city for days before meeting Hayoung who they bumped onto as they were exploring the empty medicine building near their hideout. Their hideout was the subway first but people found out about it, and they began fighting over it so Saerom and Gyuri decided to leave. Hayoung invited them to her house and luckily, nothing even a person passes by. It took a while before they got used to it and even though the owner is Hayoung, she still asked for Saerom to lead them.

Hayoung herself surrounded the place with security cameras, gates and she even managed to put some traps just outside the walls. Saerom praises her for it and Gyuri felt safe inside the small building. When it comes to stacking supplies, they rely on Gyuri for sniping, since they cannot use loud firearms, she has a gun that uses dart as its bullet. Saerom is great at scanning the place so she is their mind. Before they try to explore and look for necessities, they have Saerom to plan about it. Hayoung is fast so they rely on her during the rough times. Especially with food and medicines by quickly collecting them and she also scouts the area while the other two are busy packing.

The walls are thick and there’s a yard for them to practice and build stamina. This is Hayoung’s favorite place. She wakes up early to run and workout and she even cooks for their breakfast until they rescued two people across another city. The team grew bigger, adding Jisun and Jiwon to the group of survivors.

**“So, are we going to rescue them?”** Jisun asks, her hands are full of ingredients ready to be dropped in the soup. She’s really a great cook, and every meal they’ve shared was presented by no other than her. Apart from cooking, she was a medical student before all this chaos started so she handles all the medicines.

**“Of course, we will. Right, Saerom?”** A slim woman entered the room, her hand wiping away some of her sweat running on her forehead. She sits beside Jiwon who’s already drooling over the uncooked meal. **“Wow, that looks tasty. I should’ve helped you.”**

**“No, it’s alright. You have to practice, after all, we rely on you a lot.”** Jisun gives her a warm smile, slapping Jiwon’s hand who tried to sneak the broth away.

**“It’s dangerous. Their city is entirely surrounded by those beings plus we’re not sure if they’re still alive once we start our journey.”** Saerom states. She doesn’t want to put her friends in trouble. She doesn’t want to lose any of them. **“It’s too much of a risk.”**

**“Where are they?”** Hayoung moves to Gyuri’s side, her head hovering hers trying to look at the iPad the other is currently holding. Saerom knows what Hayoung wants to say, of course she does, both of them share the same thoughts. Both of them want to rescue other people’s lives. **“How many are they?”**

**“Hayoung.”** Saerom started, only to be interrupted by the owner of the name she called.

**“Saerom.”** The other woman looks at her. Her eyes are beaming with sincerity. **“What if they really need our help? We can’t just ignore their cries and act like we can’t find them.”**

Everyone falls silent. Saerom is the team leader, and everyone will listen to her but Hayoung’s voice carries weight on it, and it made all of them shiver. She really does want to save them.

Saerom could see it. The way Hayoung focused on her, forgetting dinner, and emitting a serious atmosphere. She puts her thumb between her teeth, then closes her eyes. Hayoung has a point. They cannot pretend like they’re deaf, not hearing their pleading voices. She bites on her skin before taking a deep breath. **“Fine.”** She pauses. **“But let’s finish dinner for now and then we will plan this through together.”**

Hayoung raises both her fists in the air, with Gyuri and Jiwon releasing the air they’re keeping in their chests. Jisun nods then continues to serve them their plates. Saerom hopes that she won’t regret this decision.

* * *

**“I will be driving us and will also scout the place. Jiwon, Gyuri, and Hayoung, the three of you will proceed to where they are while Jisun will stay in the car, as our backup and guard.”** Saerom talks fast, unlike when it’s just a casual conversation. It’s obvious that she’s using her brain, jotting down arrows on their map, while talking and pointing at each of them. Soon after washing the dishes, Jisun laid out a map from those they have collected so far. Saerom easily created a route for them to follow where it will discrete and won’t be difficult to memorize. One risk factor is what the place currently looks like since their physical map doesn’t show the reality of the chaos. Hayoung watches in awe.

After two hours of discussing, Saerom sits down in the corner. She has her hands massaging her temples when Hayoung approaches her. The other has her eyes closed but she felt the presence next to her and looks up to meet her worried eyes. **“Hey.”**

**“Are you okay?”** Hayoung pulls a chair and inches closer. Saerom looks down, avoiding her gaze. **“You seem exhausted.”**

**“I’m great, just anxious. What if my plan doesn’t work? What if I put you all in danger? What if everyone of you including those two outside gets hurt because of me? What if―”**

Hayoung halts her by putting both her palms against Saerom’s cheeks and shifts her face up to look straight into her eyes. **“You’re Saerom.”** Hayoung leans in, tapping her forefinger on Saerom’s skin. **“If there’s anyone who’s great at planning and leading a group of inexperienced people, it’s you. You contaminate us with your energy, giving us this urge to feel like we’re the best people who can do anything else. It’s you who will save those kids. It’s you who I will be supporting.”**

It seems like the world stopped rotating for Saerom. Hayoung’s hands are warming her cheeks and the gap between them is only raising the blood onto her face. The room suddenly feels hot. Saerom backs away, putting both her hands on her lap. **“T-Thank you. I think I needed that the most.”**

**“Do you want to know something amusing?”** Hayoung asked as she found the most comfortable position, putting her feet on the chair. Saerom looks at her with confusion. The other draws a smile on her face before moving closer again and Saerom cursed mentally. **“You speak really fast whenever you’re discussing the plans to us. And believe me, I find that really amusing because you talk like _tttttthhhhhhiiiiissssss_.” **

Saerom playfully slaps her arm, making her stumble off her chair. Hayoung immediately grabs onto the other but it only caused for the both of them to fall to the floor while filling the empty room with their laughters. Saerom fell on top of Hayoung and she has no idea why she’s not moving at all. They’re facing each other, and their noses are almost touching. Saerom is losing her mind, or did she already lose it. Her breaths are slow, mentally counting to keep her sane but her plan failed when Hayoung lifted her face up to leave a peck on Saerom’s lips. The silence is so loud that Saerom could feel her heart beating abnormally faster than it was before. Hayoung is only looking at her, as if she’s waiting for the other’s next move. Saerom keeps on thinking about letting her feelings out, but fear keeps getting in her way as she froze on top of Hayoung, not moving an inch. Hayoung only smiles under her and that was the trigger for Saerom to lean in.

**“Saerom, do you want some tea? Jisun is making some for―”** The voice suddenly disrupts the two of them and owner also sounded shock to what she saw. **“Us.” **

Saerom’s body fell against Hayoung’s but she raises herself and stands up quickly that she felt dizzy for seconds. She snaps her head towards Jiwon who’s still eyeing them. **“Tea, right. I want some tea.”** She fixes her hair and walks towards the door, halting in front of the witness. **“We shouldn’t spill the tea, right, Jiwon?”**

**“A-Absolutely. No spilling teas. Right, Hayoung?”** Jiwon takes a peek on the other who’s already patting her pants. **“Do you want some tea?”**

**“Yeah.”** Hayoung approaches them. **“Saerom and I would love some tea.”**

* * *

Their rescue plan needs to happen soon or else there won’t be anyone they will be rescuing. So the next day, they continued building up their stamina, going over and over again about the plan. Everyone, even Jisun, joins Hayoung’s workout routine. Saerom watches while controlling her breathing. One more repetition of bending and it will the end for today’s Hayoung’s yoga class. Yoga wasn’t originally in the routine but Jiwon boasted about Hayoung’s skills that the other needed minutes before starting it because she’s kind of embarrassed about it.

**“That’s the last second! Time to eat!”** Gyuri yells as she stands up and Jiwon joins in on her, pouting at Jisun who’s their great cook. **“Jisunnie, I want to savor the dinner that you will prepare.”** Jiwon flinches at her choice of words and ignores the both of them to get some water for herself. Saerom notices the blush covering Jisun’s face and the cause of it is just casually praising her and she smiles.

**“People won’t know each other’s feeling for each other unless they tell them.”** Hayoung appeared behind her, but she isn’t looking at Saerom. Her eyes are glued to Jisun and Gyuri who are on their way inside the kitchen, still laughing along to each other’s remarks. **“Do you agree?”**

Saerom chugs down on the water bottle before wiping her mouth. She turns to Hayoung and saw her looking back at her. It’s been a day since whatever happened inside their meeting room. After they got their tea in the dining room, both of them pretended that nothing happened and Jiwon managed to keep her mouth close, even though it took her a little sweating and nonstop glances between them. Saerom didn’t initiate a conversation because she thought that neither Hayoung wants to talk about it but right now, they’re alone together again. Same place, same atmosphere, same time.

**“I have a lot of fear.”** Saerom started. She’s fidgeting, looking for the right phrases. Hayoung sits down, her hands on both knees and she’s listening intently to what Saerom is about to say. **“I’m afraid that whatever I choose, people around will get hurt.” **

Hayoung nods. She’s still staring. Saerom can feel her gaze on her face. She licks her lips then inhales. **“When I met you, you said you’re not afraid of anything. You’re not scared of getting hurt. I can’t be like you.”** Saerom continues. **“I cannot forget the fear that creeps inside of me. I stand as someone who leads the group but I’m terrified of those creatures. I’m terrified of our reality and of what will happen in the future. I’m terrified that whatever we are having right now will turn to dust one day. I’m scared.”** Saerom stares into Hayoung’s eyes. **“I’m scared that everyone will disappear.” **

Hayoung trails her hands on top of Saerom’s. She looks worried and her eyes are watery. This is the first time Saerom let out her thoughts. She has never shared her fear to Gyuri even if they were once classmates. Everyone knows her as the strong woman. Someone who doesn’t depend on other people. Someone who can stand on her own. But she isn’t that great as what people are making of her. Saerom is fragile. She breaks down silently inside the bathroom. She cries in front of her reflection. She shivers in fear. Saerom’s only great at pretending that she can handle everything all at once. But Saerom cannot keep this image anymore. Atleast not in front of Hayoung.

**“I don’t want to lose you like I lost my family.”** Saerom slowly spoke. Her voice is already shaking and she can’t clearly see Hayoung anymore as there are tears welling up in her eyes. **“I don’t want to lose anyone else. Not this circle of friends that I managed to find even through this apocalypse. Not you, Hayoung. I don’t want to lose you.”**

Hayoung didn’t say anything. She moves closer to her, pulling her into a hug. One hand patting her head and the other rubbing her back. It was warm. Saerom envelops her between her arms. She accepted her hug and she clings tighter against the other’s body. She nuzzles her face into Hayoung’s neck.

**“Stay.”** Saerom whispers. **“Let’s stay like this for a while. Just a little longer.”**

* * *

Hayoung is holding Saerom’s hand just when their leader parked outside an apartment. Gyuri has already stepped out of the car, her dart gun ready and Jiwon follows behind her with a baseball bat in hand. Jisun stands just outside the car door, her kit ready in case there will be an emergency and a crowbar next to her. Before Hayoung could step out, Saerom pulls her, wrapping her fingers around her nape and moving in to give her a soft peck just below her lips. Despite the sudden kiss, Hayoung smiles and teases her. **“You better plant that on my lips tonight.”**

**“Be safe, Hayoung.”** Saerom watches as her fingers trail away from Hayoung’s wrist. She looks at her walking out, with her own crowbar as she paces quickly behind Gyuri. The three of them continued walking inside the building and Saerom did her best to erase her fear just even temporarily. Her baseball bat has nails around the head and she clutched onto it, ready to strike anything that comes attacking her and Jisun. **“Fifteen minutes. Did you start the timer?”** She nudges to Jisun and the other responded with a nod.

The plan was for the three of them to rescue the youngsters in fifteen minutes. If they aren’t outside a minute before the timer rings, Saerom and Jisun will barge in and follow them to make sure everything is alright. Fifteen minutes are enough. The people they’re rescuing reside on the second floor, so it won’t take them long to walk up the stairs and grab the two people safely back to their car. Gyuri contacted them about the time restraints and she made sure that the two of them should be by the door, weapons in hand, so it’ll be a quick rescue.

Hayoung follows quickly, letting Gyuri lead their way. The building isn’t too crowded, but some of them manage to spring up. Jiwon flinches at the same time she wings her bat, making it faster for them to eliminate the creatures getting in their way. Apart from rescuing the two whose names are Chaeyoung and Nagyung, Hayoung also has a side mission to collect food or other necessities she would see. As they passed by the lobby, she noticed a box of sodas lying on the floor and she carefully scanned if they’ve been damaged or opened before putting it inside her backpack. By the time they reached the second floor, they are shocked to see five creatures dragging their feet on the floor. Gyuri almost let out a shriek but Hayoung got to cover her mouth.

**“What do we do?”** Jiwon whispers. The anxiety is evident from her face and Hayoung pats her shoulder before silently walking to the corner of the hall.** “Hayoung! No, it’ll be risky!”**

**“I’ll try to distract those five, watch my back, Jiwon.”** Hayoung stated then points to Gyuri who’s gulping her nervousness. **“Focus on getting those two out of their room.”**

Gyuri nods, gripping on her gun tighter.** “Hayoung, Jiwon, once I got them, our priority is to get out of here. You hear me?”** The authority in her voice is enough for the two to nod since she has never been the one to give out commands.

Hayoung signaled Jiwon then tackles one of the five creatures who are lazily circling in the hall. She managed to hit its head, but the sound attracted the other four and began running to where she is. **“Shit.”** Hayoung raises her weapon to strike the nearest one and landed a blow on its neck but the head should be her aim since it’s their weakness and the only thing that could kill them is by smashing their brains. She pulls her crowbar before striking the same creature again. Jiwon follows closely and lands a hit on the walking dead lady who’s ready enough to have a bite on Hayoung’s arm. **“Thanks.”**

**“It’s taking them too long.”** Saerom scans their surroundings. Surprisingly, there are no creatures roaming around. Saerom had the best idea for what route they will be taking and where they will be parking. **“Where are they?”**

**“Get the car ready!”** Jisun nudges Saerom while gazing her attention on the backdoor of the apartment building. Hayoung, Jiwon and Gyuri are on defense mode with the two people between them. An orange haired girl is holding a half-half hair girl’s hand as they run towards them. Saerom circles and take her position on the driver’s seat. She waited for the two girls to climb inside the car with the other three taking stance. When it was clear enough and everyone got inside the vehicle, someone from the same building yelled from the third floor’s window. **“Shit, two more survivors.” **

Saerom sweats. She notices the blood on the frontline’s weapons and she’s getting dizzy just by hearing the cries of two strangers from inside. It’s too risky. Saerom saw how her friends are catching their breaths from running and swaying their weapons. She cannot let them risk their lives to save more people. It’s too risky. It’s too―

**“Wait for me at the door with some weapons. I’ll come and get you!”** Hayoung shouted back and Saerom snaps her head to her direction. She gets out of the vehicle and pulls her arm to stop her from moving. **“Saerom? What are you doing? We have to make it quick!”**

**“No, it’s too dangerous…”**

**“But they need us. Let go of me!” **

**“I’m sorry but I won’t.”**

**“I said let go of me! I won’t abandon those people in need!”** Hayoung forcefully pulls her arm from Saerom’s grip. Her eyes are fiery and even though she’s sweating, and still catching her breath, she still wanted to save the others. **“I won’t abandon you, Saerom. Just wait here. I’ll be back, I promise.” **

Saerom didn’t have the chance to answer since Hayoung started running inside again. She bites her lower lip. I’m going to trust her, Saerom thought. She gets in her seat, starting the engine when she was bombarded by Gyuri’s questions. **“She said she’ll come back to us, so let’s put our faith in her.”**

Despite her constant fear, Saerom gives out orders. She asked Jiwon and Gyuri to standby close to the vehicle so incase Hayoung will need backups, they can run to her as fast as they could. Only Saerom can drive so the team decided that she will not leave the vehicle and will always be ready to start the car and that’s what she’s doing. She’s tapping continuously on the wheel, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself when she heard Jiwon’s groans.

Two other girls came out of the building. The smaller one looks like she helped Hayoung in eliminating those creatures that blocked their way and with how they appeared, Saerom could also deduct that they’re running for their lives. **“Fuck.”**

**“Jiwon, Gyuri, help them get in!”** Hayoung yells before supporting the two new strangers towards the car. **“Jiheon, don’t look back and hop in!”** Hayoung tried her best to catch up to them but her knees fell weak and she tripped while running down the stairs. The smaller one stopped and began lifting her but Hayoung gently pushed her. **“Seoyeon, run to the car!”**

The other resisted until Jiwon and Gyuri approached them. Seoyeon rushed inside the car, guided by the Chaeyoung and Nagyung. Jiwon and Gyuri helped Hayoung to stand up. Luckily, she didn’t sprain her ankle and she managed to get to the car only to be grabbed by one of the creatures. **“Saerom, start driving!”** Hayoung yells, kicking the dead away from her.

Saerom accidentally bit her lip that causes it to bleed but she began driving while Jiwon and Gyuri are holding onto Hayoung. **“I’ll drive it to the corner, careful, Hayoung!”** Saerom signals before drifting just perfectly for the creature to be hit against the wall. Hayoung sighs after closing the vehicle’s door. **“That was close.”**

* * *

**“Please don’t tell me you’re still mad at me.”** Hayoung pouts, her other hand massaging her knees. Saerom sits in front of her, giving out medicines while Jisun is cooking dinner for them and the newcomers. **“I did the right thing, see?”**

**“I’m not mad at you for saving them. I’m furious at how reckless you are! You just barged inside an unknown building swarmed with dead walking people alone! What are we going to do if you didn’t get out alive?!”** Saerom shouts and everyone else jolts. Gyuri has never seen her so mad before. Hayoung lowers her head but a second later, she gives out a smile. **“Stop smiling, that won’t make me feel better.”**

**“I know.”** Hayoung answers. **“But you’re scaring them.”** She leans towards the side where the newcomers are sitting. **“This is her first time shouting, she’s actually a baby. Just let her cool down then she won’t be scary anymore.”**

Saerom shakes her head. **“God, you’re unbelievable.”** Everyone in the room chuckles, and even Jisun’s laughter can be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

**“Did you forget something inside?”** Hayoung asks Saerom after dinner. She just got changed and she saw Saerom sitting just outside the bathroom.

**“Yeah. Almost.”** Saerom answers without looking.

**“Okay, I’m done using it anyway. Good night, Saerom.”** Hayoung was about to leave when Saerom pulls her and pushes her against the wall. **“Wow, the anger got through your body that you are initiating every movement, huh?” **

**“Listen to me.”** Saerom demanded but Hayoung keeps on giving her a smirk. **“If you don’t stop, I won’t kiss you.”**

Hayoung let out an **_“Oh”_** before zipping her mouth close.

**“Now? Now you listen to me? Are you really that hungry for my lips?”** Saerom began teasing this time but Hayoung is unbeatable. She puts her arms on Saerom’s shoulders and pulls her in. Stopping it when her nose touched the other’s. Saerom watches as Hayoung switches her attention from her eyes to her mouth. Licking her once bleeding lips, Saerom breathes in.

**“Don’t worry, I’ll wait.”** Hayoung whispers, eyes still fixated on Saerom’s.

**“That’s not what happened two days ago.”** Saerom responded and they exchanged smiles before she moves in, kissing Hayoung who’s gladly letting her in. Her hands traveled around Hayoung’s waist as she pulls her closer. **“I thought I was going to lose you.”**

**“Thank you for pushing those thoughts away.”** Hayoung leans back to look at her. **“I promised you, and I always keep my promises.”** Saerom smiles, the kind of smile that her eyes follow through. Hayoung trails her finger against Saerom’s lips. **“Remember what I promised you before?”**

**“That you’ll come back?”**

**“Not that one.” **

**“What is it then?”**

**“I promised you that if I fall, I’ll try not to get hurt.”** Saerom got reminded her of that one time Hayoung fell from jumping and doing parkour and she got a graze on her skin. That time when Hayoung still went back to working out just after she took a fall. She stares into Hayoung’s eyes, waiting for her to continue. **“This time I promise you that I won’t let you get hurt. Not by those creatures, not by me. I won’t get hurt so I can protect you and the others.” Saerom was about to open her mouth when Hayoung taps it with her finger. “It’s alright to have some fears. They make us humans, they make us alive. It’s one of our traits separating us to those dead walking creatures roaming outside. It’s okay to be scared. I will be right here whenever you need someone to hold and protect you from those fears.” **

Saerom smiles before pulling her into a hug. Hayoung’s voice sounded so sweet. The way she let out those words of encouragement is enough for her to tear up. **“Thank you, Hayoung.” **

**“Thank you, parents for always wanting to keeping us safe.”** Jiwon appears from the hallway. **“We really appreciate it but we’re touring the new kids and this scenery might be R-rated for them.”**

**“How is it that you’re always the one to witness us being lovey-dovey?”** Hayoung complains.

**“Would you like it if it was Gyuri instead? She’ll come running down the stairs to share the news to everyone.”** Jiwon stated. **“Well, everyone except her and Jisun knows now.”** She points to the four newcomers behind her.

**“I already know.”** Jiwon jolts at the voice. Jisun is standing there behind them with four towels before handing them to their new friends.

**“I did not.”** Gyuri whines. **“Why would you keep this to me? Saerom! We’ve been friends for years and I’m the last one to find out about you and Hayoung?! This is absurb.”**

Saerom laughs. One of her fears was not being accepted by who she really is but her friends’ reactions say enough. They accepted her. They accepted them. **“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know yet until the kiss happened.” **

**“You kissed? Already?”** Gyuri snaps her head to Hayoung who just nodded. **“Jisun! We have to keep up!” **Everyone remained silent. All looks are on Jisun who’s hiding her cheeks with her own palms. She lowers her head before running towards the kitchen. **“I really hope she didn’t go there to grab a knife or something.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read it? Did you like it? How was it? Leave a comment if you can. I would love some of those.  
Thank you for reading, I love you.
> 
> let me just link my cc here: [visit me](https://curiouscat.me/siyeonists)


End file.
